Time Will Tell
by serenadesirene
Summary: Slade has a new henchman and he's attacked the Titans. After the battle they were shocked to find that something..mysterious had happened. What will happen! Will you even read this because of my horrible summary! We'll have to wait and see! [BBRae][RStar]


**Time Will Tell**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Teen Titans nor the three OC's in this story; Ella, Crow, and Desa.

**Chapter One:**

**Thank god you're okay**

Raven sat on the top of the Tower. She was meditating; the new rain was drenching her to the bone. Her body was completely numb, the only warmth outside came from her petite figure and the weak rays of sun shining behind her.

After a few seconds of hard concentration her bright but pale eyes shot open and scanned the area.

She gently floated back down and tromped off into the Tower. When she reached the welcoming heat of the Tower, steam was rising off of her body; she went into her room and carefully opened up her book. Her eyes carefully leapt from line to line in her book.

This was what she liked, the complete silence, and no interruptions; although she did secretly enjoy Beast Boy's occasional interruptions.

Starfire was inside deciding on whether or not to invite Raven out of the rain. She knew Raven asked not to be disturbed. When Starfire saw Raven came out of the rain she decided that Raven needed to be left alone. So instead she went to watch some television.

Robin watched Starfire. In his hand was a giant cookie with chunks of chocolate in it and in the other he had a glass of milk. He was pondering whether to ask Starfire to join him for some milk and cookies and perhaps a video game or two.

Starfire then started to look for the remote picking up furniture in the process and putting it down elsewhere, for instance the couch was placed backwards and the table was moved so that it was so close to the T.V. that it was nearly on top of it.

An adolescent boy with messy short black hair and crimson eyes, walked into the living room yawning and stretching, giving the impression he just woke up. Crow glided over to the kitchen area lazily and opened the refrigerator, taking out a soda can and opening it while stifling another yawn. Crow, like every other Titan had a special ability, his happened to be gravity control.

Crow wore a formal black vest over a white un-tucked, long sleeved button up shirt, long black pants with red stripes going down the side of the leg, a silver watch tucked into his left breast pocket, a monocle on his right eye with a chain connected to his right pierced ear, and a black tie with the white Titans logo printed on it.

(-)

Ella also known as the "Chameleon" was practicing with her special ability. Because if you could turn into any inanimate object or blend in to your backgrounds you needed to be ready for any situation.

With brown hair, green eyes, and being dressed like a tom boy she looked normal. Instead, like everyone in the Teen Titan's tower, she was special. She preferred to dress in a pair of baggy khakis and a green T-shirt that off-set her eyes; not that she even knew what that meant.

She was in Cyborg's room hoping she could get a few scares out of him when he came in for his daily tune up.

She started by turning herself into a screwdriver; she had been studying his routine so she got it right the first time. She watched as Cyborg got up from his "bed", if you could call it that, and made his way over to her.

Cyborg picked her up and started her towards his arm. "Ow, don't squeeze so hard!" She exclaimed at the pressure.

Cyborg landed on the ground in fright, "Holy cow! Did my screwdriver just talk to me!" He gasped.

"No, it was me you goofball," She laughed, morphing back into her 13 year old self.

"Why you!" Cyborg grumbled while chasing her down the hall.

Ella locked herself in the bathroom until she was sure that Cyborg, grudgingly, walked away to his room. She quietly slipped out of the bathroom and continued roaming the halls, wondering who else she could scare.

(-)

"Um... Starfire? What are you doing?" asked Robin, setting the glass of milk down carelessly behind him before taking a giant bite of the cookie.

"I was looking for the remote, Robin. To surf the channels."

Robin slightly resembled a young and innocent school boy, the cookie in his hands. It would remind some of the little boys with the sailor suits on and giant lollipops in their hands, hiding their faces from view.

"Um... okay. Need some help? Or maybe an interior decorator?" Robin replied, setting the cookie down behind him as well.

Crow leaned against the counter, while watching Starfire's quest for the remote curiously. He took a swig of his soda. "Maybe it's in the sofa cushions." Crow suggested as he put the soda down.

(-)

Desa landed on the island outside the tower. He ripped up his clothes a bit and rubbed some bottled blood over his face, then used his crooked staff as a walking stick and knocked on the door, pretending to be injured.

Raven stuck her head out of her room, hearing the knock in the front. She hoped someone else would get it, she hated being sociable to the people who came for their assistance at all hours of the night.

Desa knocked again, harder. "Hurry up..." He muttered under his breath.

Seeing that no one heard the knocking Raven glided cautiously over to the door not sure who would bother them at this hour and creaked the door open to look at a tattered old man with a cane.

Starfire heard the knocking and rushed for the door colliding with Raven...

"Sorry, Raven!" Starfire exclaimed ashamed that she had just barely knocked into Raven.

"Ummm, may we help you?" Raven said in her usual monotone.

Desa looked at raven, his hooded cloak shadowing out half of his face. "Excuse me... my name is Desa, my ship crashed out at sea... I swam here and..." He said, making his voice husky and sounding out of breath, then pretended to faint, making a loud THUD noise as he hit the floor.

"Who is that Raven?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know..." She trailed off. She gently picked up the stranger and dragged him over to the couch.

"Sorry I was searching for the remote. Let me put that back in place." and saying so Starfire puts the couch back in place. She and Robin disappeared into the hallway, they had decided to let Raven and Crow question the stranger to their hearts content.

Raven stared quizzically at the stranger and began to try and clean and heal what she thought were wounds. But after the cleaning process she realized that there were no wounds to be found.

Desa opened his eyes. "What happened...Wait... you wouldn't happen to be those... Teen Titans, would you?"

Desa sat up. "Well... it's just that... a friend of mine had a message that he asked me to give you..."

Beast Boy walked into the common room with a tooth brush hanging out of his mouth. He stopped in mid-step and asked, "Who's the creepy old dude on our couch?"

After hearing Beast Boy's last comment Crow glided over to the couch curiously _'Yeah who is he?'_ He raised an eyebrow at Desa's question. "Yeah, why do you ask?" He asked skeptically.

Crow watched Desa suspiciously and glided back to the counter picking up his soda can and took another swig. His eyes narrowed as he put the soda back down and glided back over to the couch cautiously.

Raven turned to the suspicious Crow and asked "So, what do you think of him?"

"Oh I just love him! He's my new best friend!" His voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Really Crow," Raven growled.

"Fine," Crow obligated, "I don't trust him. If you ask his what the message is, just be careful. Go ahead, I guess, we'll never know until we ask." He said with a motherly tone.

Raven cocked an eyebrow and turned back to Desa, "What's the message, and who's it from." She was starting to get suspicious.

Desa jumped up. "The message was from Slade. What it said? 'Time to die'." He said, gripping his staff tightly in one hand and floating in mid-air.

Raven quickly glided backwards, away from the assassin, getting in her battle position.

(-)

Desa pointed his staff at Raven. "65!" He shouted, shooting a blast at her. His staff glowed an Eerie green.

Raven quickly put up a shield that deflected the ray back. Unfortunately it reflected itself straight into BB.

BB looked like a deer caught in the headlights as the ray quickly came towards him.

Ella started feeling lonely so she turned into the wallpaper and went downstairs hoping to frighten somebody.

Upon coming downstairs Ella gasped and turned herself into a stun dart gun saying "Use me!"

BB turned into a mouse to dodge the ray. It went right behind him and straight to his pet turtle, "Shelly!" he said in sorrow.

While waiting to be used Ella made sure that the stranger could not use her.

Beast Boy picked up the inanimate Ella and fired at Desa missing every time. "Damn." Beast Boy whispered under his breath.

Desa fired another three at raven. "5! 90! 42!" The staff flashed each time, as did his eyes.

"I knew it…" Crow growled, as he watched the beam hit Shelly. Crow's eyes glowed red as the soda can behind him flew up a shot forward aiming at Desa.

Desa turned around and the can stopped in midair. "Mia Hamm, eat your heart out." He said, kicking it out of the air.

Raven once again deflected the rays with her shield trying to hit Desa, but always missing to hit the floor.

"Eat this!" Crow called out while smirking, with his eyes still glowing. He sent a good amount of invisible gravity down on Desa.

Desa glared at Raven. He knew she would be the hardest and had to try a different tactic. "Hmm..." He jumped off the walls, firing shots at raven. "67! 42! 21! 18! 2!"

Then feeling helpless again Ella turned into the wallpaper and grabbed Desa from behind.

"You get him now that he's pinned!" shouted Ella.

Raven disappeared in a flurry of black mist and phased behind Desa, tearing the staff out of his hands.

Desa glared at Raven and pulled out another staff. As he did so, the staff in Raven's hands disappeared. "Warp cloak- very handy, eh?" He said. "Time for a bouncy shot- 60!" He shouted, firing a shot that bounced off the walls. Whenever it came close to him, it went the opposite way.

"Ahhhh!" Ella screamed as the ray shot her.

Now a sixty year old Ella had fainted and was sliding down the wall at a slow pace.

Raven quickly pulled out a shield and burned a hole in their new couch. In a flash of green and surprise Raven fell to the ground; one of the previous shots must have been bouncing off the walls to hit her from behind, which one it was she didn't know nor did anyone else.

BB watched as Raven fell to the ground in a glow of green. He quickly turned into a tiger a caught her on his back.

Desa focused a simple time energy blast and blasted his way into the center of the room. "You like the bouncy shots? Me too! 72! 3! 42! 22!" He shouted, the four shots ricocheting off the walls like pinballs.

BB was hit with the fourth blast and fell down, the unconscious Raven still on his back.

Crow's eyes widened and stopped glowing as he noticed Raven, Ella, and Beast Boy getting hit by the beams. He quickly pulled out his silver pocket watch and started reflecting the beams. Unfortunately getting hit by one trying to block the many others. He dropped his watch and fell on the ground as a three year old.

Desa cackled. "You can't fight time, titans. Even if I don't finish you today, time will get you eventually."

Raven woke up, now 21 years old and garbed in white. She floated up to met Desa, face to face with a ferocious look in her black, glowing eyes.

Desa stopped laughing abruptly seeing the ferocity in her eyes, Desa looked at Raven and taunted. "What's the matter? Not happy?" Then, without warning, blasted at her again. "60! Try that on for size!"

Raven caught the green blast in her glowing hand and held it there. Raven then nodded her head as a swirling black vortex appeared behind Desa. She watched as Desa was sucked in and the portal closed. "Be gone." she whispered firing the blast into the portal after him.

Raven watched the portal close, knowing exactly where she sent him and the blast. To Slade, waiting for news of the Teen Titans deaths.

Seeing Desa disappear Ella went over to help out the three-year old and right before getting to Crow looking at herself in a mirror, not looking a year over thirteen. She then went and picked up the there year old Crow.

Luckily Ella was good with little kids and took him over to what was left of the couch and set him down.

Desa suddenly appeared behind Raven. "Miss me?" He asked. "90!" He hissed, shooting at her again.

Raven turned to barely deflect the ray. She hit the ground from the force and threw out a shield to cover the entire of the Titan's in the common room.

Then seeing the return of Desa shouted "Hey you, you hit me with a 60 ray so why do I look 13? Could it be that you don't affect me?" Ella taunted

Crow giggled and poked at the shield before jumping off the couch and running around. He ran over tot Raven and looked down at her curiously.

Backing up and blending into the wallpaper Ella glided upwards.

Then she shouted right above him "Look out below!" and fell on Desa's head...

Crow looked up at Desa and reached out, trying to touch the staff. "Meeeeh! Gimme!" He said in a pouting tone.

Desa looked at Crow. "Give you? Ok. 25!" He cackled, shooting at him.

Desa looked at the shield. "Hmm..." He blasted away at the shield around raven, making holes in it. Then he shot some bouncy shots in the holes. "99! 1! 67! 5!"

Crow's eyes widened and glowed as he was sent flying back from the blast. At the same time he sent a wave of gravity at Desa. Crow hit the wall and slid down onto the ground in a slouching, sitting pose.

Desa glared at Ella. "Pest. 100!" He shouted, blasting her as he was sent back by crow's gravity wave.

Hitting the wall Ella then blended in to circle above Desa again.

Crow coughed. "You should know, the older we are…the more control we have over our powers," Crow said with glowing red eyes. Meanwhile in the kitchen, a drawer opened. All the knives and forks from the drawer flew up and hovered in front of Crow. Crow pointed at Desa and the utensils shot forward.

Ella then fell on top of Desa again with the same tactic... not having aged a year... and yelled "He's right we do gain knowledge with age, like the fact that I don't!"

Then Raven with all of her anger tore his cloak away from him and made another portal, "For the last time, be gone!" She shouted "Go back to the slime you came from!" and once again watched as he disappeared into the portal heading to Slade for the last time.

(-)

"Ahhh, nothing like a good battle in the morning to start the day off," the 25 year old Crow exclaimed.

Ella was pouting in the corner about the ray not affecting her forgetting the fact she would have been 100 years old afterwards.

Raven, however was tending to Beast Boy on the couch when Robin and Starfire walked in giggling.

"Did something happen in here?" Robin asked stupidly.

The three battlers glared at him with a look that screamed "No duh!"

"Uhhh, we'll ask you later." Robin said quickly running into the halls with Starfire close behind.

(-)

Raven had hovered Beast Boy to his room, removing the socks from anything they hung on. She laid him on his bed and tended to his wounds. Raven had guessed her and Beast Boy were now in their early 20's probably him 22 her 21 according to her memory of the blasts. Crow she figured was now 25 and Ella, well she was still 13.

"I wonder how the others are going to react to our new ages?" she whispered.

Raven stared down at Beast Boy, her healing done, watching his eyes twitch. They shot open and were different, they were deeper and he looked more serious than his old, fun-loving self. He sat up, arms shaking, trying to focus his eyes on his hands in his lap. He coughed, taking in new breath looking up at Raven.

He sighed in relief, "What happened? Did we win?" He stared into her eyes for a moment and whispered laying his head down on the pillow, "Thank god you're okay."

**Toxic:** Hey thanks for reading my first shot at a Teen Titans fan fic. I have to thank three people that I met role-playing for allowing me to use their characters in here. I met these three on a site called neopets and they are:

**sakurastarwind: **Creator of Crow

**gbirdsaxon:** Creator of Desa

**alina4652137:** Creator of Ella

This might end upgetting transformed intoa one-shot, so we'll just have to see. When I see that I have five reviews (and I think I can continue on) I will update, so If you like this please review and I'll update as soon as I can write the next chapter which might be awhile because I've never written a Teen Titans fic before. Tschuss!


End file.
